Shards from a broken team
by DKSpillomanen97
Summary: Team RWBY is split, Beacon is in shambles, and each of the girls got time to themselves. . .
1. Regret

The door is slammed open, and little red waddles into our dorm room.

"Weiss! I'm bored! Entertain me."

"Ruby, I am studying. And you should too. You haven't forgotten the test in History of remnant, have you?"

"...no...?"

Weiss's sigh is as deep as ever. "Dolt. Come here and study with me then."

"Uhmmm... I have... Uh... Other things to... Um..."

I look over my book and see little red trying to squirm herself out of Weiss' cold stare, as she stops suddenly, like she's listening for something. "Coming Yang~!" Above me, I hear the blonde brawler laugh, and I can't help but smirk a little at the scene evolving.

"What do you need me for, rubes? Don't wanna study with your 'bff' huh?"

Weiss stare colder above Yang's bunkbed, at Yang directly I assume, and the laughing stops.

"No."

weiss' tone are cold as ever towards yang, but somehow it makes me happy.

"Come on, Ice Queen. Don't be so cold. Ruby just wants to get togeth- mhffmwhhfhw"

ruby had left a trail of rose petals, as she got up in Yang's bed, and shushed her. "What do you mean, 'together'?" her face are a colour red that could easily rival little reds cloak.

"Weiss, I think red becomes your face." I say with a little smirk on my lips. "Both your blush, but also Ruby. You two are adorable together."

Ruby yells out an ear crushing "nooooooooooo!" She leans out over yangs bed, and pouts at me, with a face almost redder than Weiss'. "I s-should've been the one to confess, Blake!" I nudge ruby's attention down at weiss, and look at weiss, expecting her to be completely red in the face. but her mischievous smirking, like an evil queen, directly at me, makes something inside of me stir.

"Don't you think you should run, coward?"

I look confused at her. "what do you mean?"

Yangs voice sound right beside me, but nowhere near her usual enthusiastic happy-go-lucky voice. It's dark, defeated, hurt, and broken. "it's all your fault." I turn my head, and there she lie. On the asphalt of beacon, arm cut off, and a bloody stump replace where it once was. But now, she looks right at me with cold eyes. "It was your fault, and you didn't even have the guts to stay and make up for it."

I look at her, completely terrified, and something catch my eye behind her. Oh no. Please no. There he stands, wearing a black suit with red pinstripes down the suit. his white mask, resembling the grimm, the very essence, humans imagine the white fang as. And his sword, sheathed.

Adam.

I try to yell at him, but my throat is clenched. I can't speak. He pulls out Wilt from Blush, and point it up in the air. A flash from a lightning strikes, and in the flash, Adam is being replaced. _By me_. He then points it down at Yang's throat, Her eyes, still staring deadly cold at me, and when they talk, it's synchronized.

"this is all your fault, Blake." I try to move, to save yang, "this is all your fault." to use my body as a shield, "all your fault." to fight against Adam, "all your fault!" anything. "all. Your. Fault!" But I can't.I am frozen to where I stand, in the destroyed mass hall of beacon, where it all happened. The flames are still burning hot on my skin, but all I feel is cold. And I can't help seeing Adam slash his sword through Yang's neck, decapitating her. Or that's what I think happens. But just as it hit's her neck, I wake up, bursting out "Yang!"

But yang is nowhere to be seen. Nor are anyone. I am all alone in remnant, only accompanied by one half of Ember Celica, as a memento of, what I did wrong. something I have to get used to. It is hurtful nonetheless. Just finding Yang's arm next to Gambol Shroud was emotionally tough on me. But I couldn't help taking the gauntlet to remind myself of the cruel things that can happen to my team, if I stay with them. Despite it being a tragic thing, we were lucky that Adam only took an arm from us. But yang probably hate me now. How can I ever face her again? Let alone my team?

"I'm sorry, yang. I'm so sorry."


	2. Frustration

I wake up by someone knocking on my door.

"Yang...? Are you awake, sweetie?" It's my dad, and he slowly opens my door, as I rustle under my cover. I've started sleep a lot, since it's helping me pass the time.

His voice is really annoying. It's filled with concern, but also another thing I've grown to hate. Like, really hate. Pity.

"...I've made breakfast. Would you like some...?"

"Just let me sleep, dad…"

I hear him close the door, and walks downstairs.

...

My wrist is itching, and wake me up by it. But it's only phantom itches, since my arm was cut off by the creep in the mask. I grunt, and scratches my stump, hoping it will make the itch go away. But it doesn't. It just itches even more, and I burst out into tears.

It would've been kinda okay to have survived with just loosing an arm, if our team were alright. But we're not. Weiss got taken away by pops Schnee, because who knows why. ruby have gone out as a huntress with the rest of team JNPR, as team RNJR...

And Blake ran.

She ran. Away from us. Away from me! I would happily sacrifice my arm over again to safe her, if she would've just stayed. But she ran! Why did she ran?!

I don't know how long i 've cried, but at some point, I notice dad have cradled me for a while.

"why does everybody leave me, dad?" I whine out, sobbing. Dust, I'm pitiful. "mom.., Summer.., Weiss.., Blake.., and now Ruby! It's not fair!" I slam my fist down in my bed. This is the first time I've ever been jealous on anybody, but I am disgustingly jealous on ruby, being out there fighting Grimm.

"I don't know, sweetie... But it'll be alrigh-"

"No it won't! I'm sick and tired of hearing that 'it's gonna be alright' because it's not! Look at me!" I break out of his fawn, and wave my stumpy right arm in his face "does this look like it's gonna be alright?!"

I wish he would stop looking at me with those pity filled eyes! "Just leave me alone!" he looks shocked at me, but get's out of my room and closes the door. But right before, he looks back at me, and there it is again. The pity! It's so annoying!

I flip the cover off of me, and sit with my legs over my bed. My legs have gotten less muscular than usual, since all I do is sit in my bed all day. But in want to get some air for some reason now.

I find a pair of cargo pants from my drawer. They're old, and got a couple of patches on them. A "Patch" patch on the left front pocket. I would usually find that pun funny, but I have really not in the mood lately. And on the right thigh, a Bumblebee patch... Why did she have to run away?! I am so angry at her, that she means so much to me, that it hurt me so badly, when she ran away. If she's ever coming back, I will give her a serious piece of my mind!

The spring is really making an entrance this year. It's only march, but it already hot. So hot I don't really need my semblance to keep warm. I decide to go to our backyard, and sit there instead of just in my bed. I pull out my scroll, just out of boredom. It happens more often than i like. And i see Blakes contactinfo. I hate hating her, but dust it ain't easy doing anything else! She just abandoned us. She abandoned me! If those towers weren't shut down, I would call her instantly to get all this anger out on her! ...but she probably wouldn't pick up.

I lean back against the tree I sit up against, and look up at the clouds. A tear escapes my eye.

"why did you leave, Blake..."


	3. Loneliness

The ballroom's lights are bathing the highly classed guests at Castle Schnee, and all of the interior in a dull light. It's bright alright, but I find it sickening none the less.

"Weiss, my dear? Are you alright?" It's my mother, who comes over to me, after talking to a baron from some place in Mistral.

I give her the best reassuring smile I can muster, although I know it will seem fake if you pay close enough attention. "I am perfectly fine mother. Do not worry about me, please?"

Truth is though, I am feeling miserably bored. Ever since returning from Beacon I am bored out of my mind. The castle I once found fascinating to explore have become dull and cold, since I started at Beacon, and and these days, time started to blend together some weeks ago, with all the things father wants me to do. I feel like I'm some sort of his marionette. A pretty little puppet, he can control. This ball was also his work, and I couldn't do anything but accept to participate.

"That is good to hear, darling." She says it so happily, that it seems my mask worked. I don't like that.

"I think I will go take some fresh air, mother. Excuse me." I go past her, and head for the balcony. On my way to the balcony, I am being stopped by a guest, who wishes to have a word with me. I don't really pay attention to what he says, I just talk him after the mouth, and smile. I really loathe situations like these, when I need a break. So I try to guide his attention elsewhere, which works, and i get my momentary freedom. For now, the balcony.

As i step outside, i am met by a mild breeze. It's chilly, but just what I needed after that suffocating atmosphere inside. Surprisingly, there is not a single person out here. The night have settled as the ball moved on, and the sky is cloudless. I lean on the balcony, and gaze out in the horizon. And I start to sing.

 **Mirror**

 **tell me something**

 **Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**

 **Fear of**

 **whats inside of me**

 **tell me can a heart be turned to stone?**

 **Mirror mirror what's behind you?**

 **Save me from the things I see**

 **I can keep it from the world**

 **Why won't you let me hide from me?**

 **Mirror Mirror**

 **I tell you something**

 **who's the loneliest of all?**

Since the fall of Beacon I have been really lonely. Pyrrhas death were devastating on us all, but I believe mostly on Jaune. When we found him in the city, he beamed with desperation and defeat. It makes me feel sad for him. It devastated him, but I hope he will feel better at some point.

In just a couple of months, i've learned, what it's like to have friends. And what it's like to lose them. And lose them for good. And now, i would almost give my title as a Schnee against getting back with my friends. I even miss Yang. That obnoxious blonde brawler. And Blake. Blake is like the big sister, Winter never tried to be. We've had our fights, Blake and I, but she still feels like a true sister of mine. And ruby...

Ruby have set a large print in me, larger than I could ever imagine, and I first noticed when she's not around me anymore. She's always a source of the randomness, I didn't know I needed, before I came to Beacon, but I really miss that dolt, and all her rambling, messing up, even her unhealthy large cookie addiction. Dust, I miss them all.

 **I'm the loneliest of all**


	4. Determination

The Valley we held up in for the night is slowly melting. It's early morning, and I had the last shift of the night. I stand up and stretch the night out of my body.

Nora makes a loud stretching noise, and says good morning to Ren. "Jaune, are you ready to take off?" I hear her ask Jaune somewhere behind me. Her voice is a bit hesitant, but I understand why. Ever since Beacon fell, Jaune have been really really out of it. He doesn't show it, but we can all tell. We all know it's because of Pyrrha.

"...yeah..." Comes the answer back. It sounds like he's been up for a while. I'm really really sorry Jaune, I didn't get up there, in time to save her. But I promise you this! I, Ruby Rose, will do everything I can in my power, to bring Justice to the bad guys, for all they have done! Mark you my words!

The tents are packed down, and the fireplace from last night is covered by a small layer of melting snow. We begin our wander when we're ready for it, after covering the rest of our tracks.

Around noon we reach a little city. It's not big, but it's a good enough size that Ren tells us we can get supplies for sure. We decide to split up into two teams, to make it faster. me and Jaune. Ren and Nora.

"we meet back up here in an hour." I say and look at all of the others.

"Understood~" Nora sings, and Ren nods in approval.

"mhmm..." Jaune comments absentmindedly, and doesn't notice Nora's concerned gaze.

Ren and Nora goes off in one direction, leaving me and Jaune to go get our parts. "ready to go, partner?"

"mhmm..." Jaune shrugs with a fake smile, and we go to gather supplies.

We take our time gathering supplies from the different stores, and I even found a dress I couldn't resist... It is a black corset dress, ending in a skirt, much like my old torn skirt, I wore when first attending Beacon. It has puffy sleeves with straps around the shoulders and sleeves. And it reminded me really really much about penny. Oh penny... I miss penny. A lot. It took a while of silent weeping, but I end up buying it.

I wear the dress out of the store, and my cloak. It's torn because we fight a lot against the grimm, and some times, it does get a scratch on my cloak.

We finish bying the last stuff, and find ourselves at the meeting place, with no sight of the other two. And all this time, Jaune have been really distant.

"Jaune..." I take his hand and says softly, since i have an idea about why he is so sad. "I know it's hard, but we need to move on..."

Jaune pulls his hand to him, and takes a step away "that's easy for you to say! You weren't the one sharing a kiss with her!" he yells.

"Jaune..."

"and if that wasn't enough, I feel so stupid for not noticing her feelings sooner!"

"jaune...!"

"I'm so dumb! So... Useless..." he sighs and collapses to his knees in silence, while I stare dumbfounded at him and I get an overwhelming feeling of anger.

"Damnit Jaune! You need to pull yourself together! I know it's tough to know she's dead, because I SAW her getting shot! Through the heart..." my eyes starts cry, but i'm so furious I don't feel it. "and I know, Pyrrha would be sad if she knew you couldn't move on, and live a happy life!" I sit down in front of him, and hug him tightly.

"So damnit Jaune, we are here for you!"

"ruby...?"

"yes, Jaune?"

"... Thank you."

We get back up after a while, a lot of silent crying, and wait for the others. In the meantime, I take my emblem, I have on my waist, and place it on my cloak. To remind myself, why I fight. My cape, for my mother. My dress, for penny. And my emblem, for Pyrrha.

It fills me with determination.


End file.
